1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a customized memorial and more particularly pertains to providing a graveside memorial with a customized memorial.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gravemarkers is known in the prior art. More specifically, gravemarkers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of combining with other functions to mark a gravesite are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 305,876 to Gewinner discloses a headstone floral holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,542 to Quackenbush discloses a gravestone saddle planter.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,893 to Chacham et al. discloses a light flasher apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,722,160 to Davis discloses a combination grave marker and flower receptacle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,463,527 to Schlosser discloses a grave marker for memorial.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,859 to Letter et al. discloses an integral grave marker and flower receptacle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a customized memorial for providing a graveside memorial.
In this respect, the customized memorial according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a graveside memorial.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved customized memorial which can be used for providing a graveside memorial. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.